Persons who live in mobile homes may experience considerable savings in heating bills by utilizing heating stoves within their mobile homes. However, mobile homes are reasonably compact and the normal spacing between the external heated surfaces of a stove or a similar heater and combustible products presents a problem insofar as available space in concerned. Accordingly, a need exists for a stove or heater which may be more closely spaced from surrounding combustible products and thus enable the stove or heater to be used in more closely confined areas.
Although numerous stoves and heaters heretofore have been designed including various internal and external passages through which heating air may be passed, such as the heaters and stoves disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,127, 4,015,579, 4,027,659, 4,121,560 and 4,136,663, these previously known forms of stoves and heaters do not include structure whereby the rear and opposite side external surfaces thereof may be effectively maintained cool without the addition of expensive exterior insulative panels thereto.